


Wooden Nickel Kiss

by RatFlavored



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, D/s overtones, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Season/Series 10, Unrequited Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, subby sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatFlavored/pseuds/RatFlavored
Summary: “You think about him too much to be healthy,” she pouted, but suddenly her look grew sly. “But the way you think about him is anythingbuthealthy.”“Keep decoding,” the words were low, muffled against her leg. A threat he’d stop if she didn’t continue.





	Wooden Nickel Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Sam to eat someone out okay? I have no other excuse for this. 
> 
> A big thanks to [Sintari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalSintari/profile) and [Satine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatinesHell/profile) for beta reading. They always help tremendously.

“If you unbind me I’d be capable of getting a drink of water myself,” Rowena pointed out as Sam came over to refill her cup. 

Sam didn’t even acknowledge her. Water splashed into the glass and he was off to the corner of the old warehouse room to study an ancient lore book and to watch her, a guard for a prisoner. 

She was drained from decoding. The book’s symbols clung to her brain in a painful way as she tried to make sense of it. She’d been in the same place for hours and there stood no chance of escape, not with the shackles Sam had confined her in.

She required a little break

“But this is nice, having someone wait on me hand and foot like this,” she flipped a page, pretending like she was going through the text. “I wonder if that makes you the one in chains.”

“Less talking, more translating.” Sam replied gruffly without even sparing her a glance.

“I need a rest.” Rowena made her voice crack pathetically, hoping to earn an ounce of sympathy. A twinge of understanding. “Fresh air sounds wonderful. A lady needs to get out. Have a decent meal…” Her eyebrows bounced up. “Maybe even a good shag.”

She saw Sam’s eyes lift from the book for just a second before he continued to ignore her. 

It would be fun to get under his skin. It should still be possible, even if he had Dean as a brother. “I could go on a date. Find a tall moody young thing who’d get on his knees for me.” 

This time he gave her a deadpan expression before going back to his book, “You’re not going anywhere.”

Rowena pouted, but she knew she was getting to him. 

“I guess you’re right,” A coy smile slithered across her lips, “Why go out when I have a handsome man who takes care of my _every_ need right here?”

She saw him freeze, his eyes no longer moving across the page. Honestly, Rowena didn’t think her flirting would influence him other than annoyance, but this was a delicious reaction. Getting Sam all flustered was entertaining. 

“I think you’d be good at it,” she crooned as she gathered her hair to one side. Seduction went hand in hand with manipulation, her greatest weapon. Rowena arched her neck in a pliant display as she threw him a sideways glance, lashes fluttering. His eyes rose to hers. Lingered there. Triumph.

With a clap, the book shut tight and Sam looked away. He shifted his weight, and Rowena noticed a bloom of color on his cheeks. She pursed her lips to contain a smile and went back to the Book of the Damned. 

Silence stretched on and she wondered if he would leave. Instead, he came closer. 

Rowena only saw blackness when she stared out of the window. The only light in the room came from the overhead lamps. One flickered as the bulb threatened to go out. But that wasn’t making it hard to focus on reading. It was Sam’s shadow blocking her light as he hovered over her. He was merely mildly obnoxious. 

“This part here mentions blood, a sacrifice,” Rowena pointed to a line on the page in curly scrawl. She had a tidbit of information for him every time he visited to keep him coming often. Refused to let him just lock her up and forget about her. 

He leaned closer to get a better view. She didn’t know why he would even try, since he lacked the ability to read any of it. With his proximity, she could see the dark circles under his eyes. Was Sam getting enough sleep? 

“All right.” His lips thinned. Sacrifices were a common thing in witchcraft rituals; it was silly to be anxious.

Ah, this was about Dean again, wasn’t it? 

“If you’re concerned over Dean, I don’t believe he’ll have to be sacrificed. I understand that keeping Dean alive is the goal here.” She scanned the writing. “That and the sacrifice involves something precious, something loved.” 

Sam swallowed. 

He had just showed his hand. 

Rowena bit her lip around a giddy smile. 

“Perhaps it will be a _little death_.” Sam was the smart Winchester, he’d catch on.

He did, and he narrowed his eyes. Oh, he was cute when he was angry. Rowena’s grin spread.

“Round two of flirting,” time to press her luck. “I _can_ go for multiple rounds.” 

An eye roll for a reaction. Boo.

Change tactics. She pretended to adjust her black dress by hooking a finger along the collar and stretching outward, allowing Sam a generous look down her chest. His eyes followed her hand and dove down for a second before darting up and elsewhere with a cough. 

“You seem stressed, Samuel. I can only imagine why.” Her tone feigned concern, all sweet with honey. It worked on Fergus every time. Well, almost. 

Sam straightened and his face remained suspiciously indifferent. “I wish you’d stop imagining me at all.” 

“You think about him too much to be healthy,” she pouted, but suddenly her look grew sly. “But the way you think about him is anything _but_ healthy.”

There wasn’t a reply. That was telling. 

Dean had the Mark of Cain, but poor Sam had his own sins to atone for. 

“Let me help you take your mind off of him.” 

Sam was so quiet, his head head tilting to the side and looking away. He wasn’t outright telling her no, but it wasn’t a yes either. That boy was too in his head about everything. Perhaps she could tip the scales a little more. 

“It must be hard to keep your mind off him.” She tried a different approach. “He’s so stupidly handsome. Pretty plump lips, perfect for biting.” 

Sam’s tongue slipped out to wet his lips. 

“I’d love to rake my nails down that strong back of his, make him shiver.”

Sam’s eyes flashed to her. 

“If he looked at me the way he looks at you, I’d melt.” 

Sam let out a controlled breath. Or was it a sigh? Rowena couldn’t tell if he would shoot her down or-

Drop to his knees. 

Her eyebrows shot up high. 

“If I do this, are you going to be quiet?” He shoved her chair back and away from the table, allowing himself space in front of her. 

Rowena let out a pleased laugh, absolutely thrilled this was going her way, “We’ll see.”

Who knew that all it would take was a little bit of talk to get Sam to break. 

“Strong hunter, six foot four-” Rowena held out her wrists as he reached for her shackles. She expected them to be taken off. He tightened them. Dirty boy. “What would possess a Winchester to fool around with a powerful witch like me?” 

An answer didn’t come, but she could guess. She’d give him a distraction from stress. She’d heard what he’d done in the past with that Demon. Used her just as much as she used him. 

“It’s just a matter of time, my dear.” Just a matter of time before that stupid spell was done, and she was sauntering out the door with the renowned Book of the Damned tucked under her arm. 

Big hands slid up her shins. Slow, slow. Fingertips slipping under the bottom of her dress and raising with his wrists His palms were wide and warm as they moved up to her panties, tugging them down and off. 

“Keep decoding,” the words were low, muffled against her leg. A threat he’d stop if she didn’t continue.

She could play this game. Rowena reached for the book and kept it open with one hand. She could just pretend to read. It wasn’t feasible for her to focus on anything other than Sam’s stubble scratching pleasantly on her inner thigh. 

The room was chilly with her legs spread wide and exposed from the waist down. Sam’s big frame moved in closer and he peppered sweet little kisses inward. Rowena remembered the steely grip he had on her when he set the cuffs on her delicate wrists, but here between her knees he was so gentle, mouth soft and wet as he drew a line to her center. 

She squirmed and bit her lip around a moan when he put his mouth on her. His tongue licked in, hot and slick, dipping into her. Although she was supposed to be reading, she stole a glance to watch. His eyes were closed; his focus was solely on her. It looked like nothing else in the world mattered except where Sam’s mouth was. She dropped the book and he didn’t seem to notice a bit. He was lost in her. 

His hair tickled against her inner thighs, and she dropped her chained hands to run through it. She just had to mess it up, grip the back of his head and press him in deeper. A rumble of a groan vibrated against her. Oh, he _liked_ that, huh? Honestly, she shouldn’t be surprised that someone with an obvious crush on their domineering older brother had a submissive streak. 

Funny. She was tied up here. Literally his slave. Forced to work for him decoding that damned book. But Sam was the one kneeling down and giving her his tongue. It was a power rush and Rowena fucking loved power. 

“That’s it Samuel…” she rolled her hips, rubbing herself on his face. “That’s good.” 

Rowena highly doubted there would be a second opportunity for this, but she imagined herself sitting above him, a knee planted on either side of his head. She’d grip his hair tight and rut against his face, make his eyes roll back, make him weak for it. 

But here she wasn’t in complete control, and she was at the mercy of Sam’s mouth, silky smooth and liquid. That pointed nose of his bumped against her clit and she let out a keen. When he opened his eyes, they were hot on her, half mast and dilated pupils. His hair was a shaggy disaster, wrecked entirely from her hands. He’d be leaving the place looking like sex once they were done. One of those big paws snuck up and rubbed at her clit. He was on the right track to make her come. 

By the hitch in his shoulder, Rowena could tell that he was on the right track for getting himself off too. Of course he’d be getting off on this. With Sam on his knees before her, she wondered how much she could get away with. 

“Wonder what Dean would say if he found you like this,” those hazel eyes of his grew sharp on her, but she smoothed a soothing pet over his hair. She was only babbling honey, only saying things to get him riled up, “He’d be furious if he knew I was decoding, I bet he’d be even more furious if he knew where your tongue had been.” 

Sam drew back, his chin and nose wet with slick, the tips of his ears tinged pink. “Shut up.” 

“Oh, you’re frustrated because he doesn’t want you back?” Rowena gave a knife point smile and guided his head toward her again, and to her shock his tongue dipped in. _Oh yes_. “He has no idea how you feel about him.” 

Those fingers worked their magic again and she let her head tilt backward, mouth dropping open. “He has no idea, how good you are with your mouth.” Her words were coming out rushed between breaths as she grew nearer to the edge. 

She didn’t give him any warning when she toppled over the brink, her body tensing and lifting in the chair. Sam worked her though it, his forehead pressing against her thigh as the jerking in his arm grew faster. With an eye lazily cracked open, Rowena watched as he came to climax, eyes locked tight, and breaths loud on glossy lips. She’d love to look at this again. 

It was too bad this was a one-time thing. 

But if Dean kept pushing him away, then maybe her odds wouldn’t be so bad.

Sam pulled away from her and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He eyed the book on the floor. “So what else do you have for me?” 

Rowena answered with a smile. “Plenty.”


End file.
